User blog:PinkamenaPastas/Rainbowdash And I
I glanced upon her scarred face as she gave me back a horrified look. She still remembers the past. "Forget about the past Rainbow......Just look into the future." I remarked dreamily yet sharply. "All I See in the future is me finally getting rid of YOU!" She spat, staring directly in my eyes. I frowned. "I only wanted help baking cupcakes...plus, I already KNEW you would come back!" She harshly pushed my chest, backing me away from herself. "Yeah RIGHT! And, how did you know!?" I giggled maniacly. "Oh, I guess just the physics of SCIENCE....that's all...." I grabbed her hoove. "Now every time I kill you.....You'll still be here......good as new......." "But WHY Pinkie?!" Her crimson eyes watered. Man, aren't they REMARKABLE? "Oh, it's out of love......I guess......" I gripped tighter on her hoove. "How about I show you my love...?" I used my free hoove to reach for the butcher knife. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rainbowdash grabbed hold of my free hoove. "Sorry Dash, But I have no choice......." I lunged at her. Thrusting my bottom hooves up to her stomouch. She flew across the room, a flat bruise at the center of her belly. Quickly, I grabbed the butcher knife. As she saw me pick up the knife she began to run. "Running won't answer your problem Rainbowdash!~" I sang with a distorted voice. "P-Please! J-Just GO AWAY!" Rainbowdash said quivering in a corner. "Oh.....you want to play hide and seek?~ Ok! I'll be the seeker!" I trotted with the butcher knife in my hoove. I rounder around corners searching, until I came to the last corner. There she was. "I found you......." I said really deep and murdurous. My love for her and her insides would never go away. "It's time......" RD just sat there shouting. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP M-!" She screamed. A quick shot of pain coursed through her body. Making her fear her own friend, and life. Dark chuckles escaped my body as I made the cut. The painful cut that pierced her thigh. Blood on me, her, and the knife. My hooves were covered from the blood on the knife. I dropped the knife, and climed over to Rainbowdash. "DIE" I whispered in her ear. My bloodied hooves now wrapped around her throught, covering her sliver of a neck to bloody. She started choking, I gripped tighter but suddenly released. 'What am I thinking?! I wouldn't be able to use her in the cake if I just choked her to death!' My mind coursed with different idea's but, I decided to claw her intestines out with my bare hooves. I raised my hooves. "Pinkie, what're you-" Another scream shot. I pushed my hooves deep in her stomouch, causing Rainbowdash's intestines to spill out in plain sight. But, finally when all were out but the heart, I pushed my hooves in the hole the intestines had made when they came out. I felt around the empty, cracked-bone body, for a certain muscle. The heart. Suddenly, I felt something mushy, yet stringy. It had made a 'squish' noise when it was touched. 'This is it!' Quickly, I grabbed ahold of her heart and pulled. The strings squashed and squished as they tore apart. Blood covered both our body's. But, I'll remember her last words. "I love......you Pinkie.......but, why......?" Those words gave my heart a strong feeling, I couldn't wait until she came back. We had some loving to do...... Category:Blog posts